Kiss On The Forehead
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: TamaHaru, TamaKyou. Mama used to say 'Any person can say they love you, but true love starts with a kiss on the forehead.' But I never knew Mommy and Daughter loved me that much! -Rating may go up to T in time-
1. It starts

**Hello, hello! It's me again, Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki (you know, if I remember correctly, I think I made another name that turned out to be real). Welcome new readers and readers of my other stories! I decided to jump on another bandwagon and do an Ouran fic (I had always wanted to, but I had never had a good plot/summary for it), which you'd know if you've seen my profile. I had to do this before the idea escaped me completely.**

**I know, I can never stay with one fic, and now I can't stay in one fandom. I'm indecisive, alright? It's really early, but I still must submit this.**

**This is a TamaHaru and TamaKyou fic. Why? Because I'm indecisive and those are my top two couples from the show (they're equal in contending, so no, I don't have an OTP [do I ever?]) And it go either way as well, if I so choose. Or will I choose? Read and find out~**

**There's an important message at the end, so please read on. This story is told from Tamaki's point of view.**

**Now please enjoy my very first Ouran fic~**

**~Start~**

'_Any person can say they love you, ma petit. But true love starts with a kiss to the forehead.'_

Mama would say that a lot before we were separated. I believed her, to an extent. She would always kiss my forehead after she said she loved mem, and I would just blush and kiss her as well. It was comforting.

Looking back, I feel I should've put much more stock into her words. Now it was reigning true this very day. And when it did, I reacted the way anyone else would.

"MAMA!"

Is that not normal?

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya replied, sounding slightly bored.

I explained to him in exact detail. Or at least, the way I remember it.

**~Flashback~**

"Haruhi, won't you try this for daddy?" I asked, giving her a pleading look. It seemed not to work very well.

"I already have a father, senpai," she stated bluntly, not turning to see the outfit I had for her. I ran to embrace her in the most fatherly way possible.

"But I want you to try to see if it looks as stunning on you as I have dreamed!" I proclaimed, eyes sparkling.

She sighed. The theme this time around was not known to her, but I promised to tell her if she just wore the outfit. Daughters can be oh so difficult.

"Maybe Haruhi doesn't want to wear it, boss,"(*) The dopplegangers said in unison, coming behind her and seizing her delicate shoulders. How DARE they touch my daughter!

"I didn't ask you two! I was simply asking her to try it! We can't change our next theme so suddenly, but I want my daughter to be satisfied!" I started angrily but ended proudly.

"Whatever, senpai," the three said. I hugged Haruhi with all my might. "Oh, my poor daughter! The little devils are spreading to you!"

She struggled, and I can't begin to imagine why. "H-Hey! I'm not like them and they're not contagious!"

I went to my sulking corner. "My poor daughter..."

I couldn't see her, but I'm sure she had a maddened expression. "Did you hear a word I just said?" She sighed and I heard her footstep come toward me. When I looked back to her, she squat beside me.

"Look, Tamaki-senpai. I know you like to be my surrogate father and all, but you know I'm not in any real danger, right? Much less here in the host club. You don't _have_ to try and protect me ALL the time," she said, sighing.

I turned to her, a surprised look surely on my face. "But Haruhi-"

"Look," she interrupted, "all I'm saying is you don't have to follow me around with every person I'm around like some crazy stalker."

I felt a figurative 'stab' hit me in the back of the head.

She got on her knees and plopped her hands on my shoulders. "You are crazy. A stalker, no, but crazy. Insane even."

Another 'stab' hit me in the back.

"But," she continued, kissing my forehead, "that's what makes you who you are. My crazy senpai."

I froze completely and could feel a strange warmth spread across my face. My daughter looked at me questioningly. She jumped slightly when I rose, and I heard a sigh when I made a characteristic run for it. The last thing I heard before I was out of range was the intense squealing of fangirls, one of which I was sure belonged to our manager.

**~Back in the present...~**

"That's exactly how it happened!" I exclaimed, practically whining from who knows what kind of emotions.

I watched as he quietly danced his fingers over the keys of his shiny black laptop, the light of it sending a glare on his glasses that prevented me from seeing his eyes. He hadn't seemed to have heard me.

"Kyouya, I'm very serious here! Don't you remember what Mama told me? The forehead thing?" I said, pointing to my forehead to emphasize.

"I heard you, Tamaki," Kyouya replied, monotonously as always. I wonder if he was masking something now as well...

"Is it not a joyous thing?" I said happily, spinning around with stars in my eyes.

"So tell _her_ how it made you feel, not me. There's nothing I can do about it," he said cooly.

My eyes widened in surprise. I see! I think Mama is jealous! Now whether I'm right or not will require testing. I embraced him in a loving hug.

"Aw, I know that's your subtle way of saying you care! I never knew Mother and Daughter loved me so much!"

He separated himself from my (loving) embrace. "So what you're thinking is that _I'm_ jealous of Haruhi?"

I briefly wondered whether I was just easy to read or it was something known only to Kyouya and Haruhi exclusively. "You're so quick, Mama! But it's something I'd expect from the mother of the Host Club," I said valiantly.

He closed his laptop with a click and opened his balance book, reviewing the dues and keeping a steady eye on Haruhi to count her progress. I truly believe he's dodging the question. No matter.

It only reinforces my opinion.

"Kyouya~" I whined, "do not ignore me! That only makes what I said true!"

He continued to jot down in his book, unknowingly (though I can't really say you can always tell when Kyouya's involved) sending me to Cloud Nine, as I've heard Haruhi say the commoners call being in absolute bliss. I don't ever recall seeing this ninth cloud, or the eight preceding it. But that's a different issue.

"Oh, how simply divine. It seems we really are a loving family~" I cheered blissfully. I spun and spun, and would've have gotten increasingly dizzy had it not been Kyouya's hand steadying me by grabbing my tie.

Now I'm confused. And starting to choke.

I felt myself being jerked down. Oh dear, what have I done? "Kyouya, I-" I felt my face warm up for the second time that day. I'm sure you can guess why.

Kyouya had kissed my forehead as well.

I took a step back and covered my face, the warmth of my face annoying me greatly. Why was this happening? Oh wait...That's blushing. Excuse my naivete.

"Happy now, 'daddy'?" he said monotonously, going back to his balance book like he had never done that in the first place.

I fell onto Cloud Nine again, or so it would seem. I paraded around joyously, more vigor in my cheer.

And that's how this whole thing started. I wonder how it would go from here...?

**~End~**

**Ok, I don't know what to call this, the prologue or the only chapter. I finished this all in one...morning. It's almost 5 am. It didn't take very long.**

***It's been a while since I've seen Ouran, and I've forgotten some of the seemingly minor things. Like what Hikaru and Kaoru refer to Tamaki as. I'm going to assume that it's boss. This is going according to the dub (since I know he is 'tono' in the Japanese one). Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**So what do you think? Should I make this a chapter story, or leave it as a oneshot (I originally planned to make it a chapter story, but it all depends on my audience).**

**Do I make a good Tamaki? I've taken tests (actually just one OTL) to see who I'm most like (which is not Tamaki but in fact Kyouya XD), and I made pretty high for him. This is my first fic told from first person POV. I tried to portray them as I remember (I may need to read more fics for refreshing and reference).**

**And also, who should Tamaki end up with, The Shadow Prince or the Female Host (If I have to clarify, you don't remember much XD)? The first one to get five votes is who he'll be with by the end. So please, please review~ In it, you MUST tell me whether I should continue, correct me on the personalities (I think I'm pretty good with Haruhi and Kyouya, Tamaki's not too hard, but the twins may need work), correct me on how the twins address Tamaki, and tell me who he should end up with. If I get 3 people to say I should continue, I will, so even if I don't hear who he should end up with, it'll still be updated.**

**Love you guys and see you next chapter of whatever story I update next (oh yeah, HGITWINQ will be updated soon, I kind of hit a block since I forgot where I wanted to take it, but now I know what I want to do with it)!**

**Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki out!**


	2. It happens

**Hello again~ I don't need to say who I am because you can read. Anyway, it's certainly been a while since this story was updated (actually made and posted), so I did what I could. School is a b*tch and I hate it.**

**Anywho, to be noted, every reviewer that actually voted said Kyouya, so that's what you guys are going to get. Don't worry, people that wanted Haruhi. It'll still be a mix of the two couples, but obviously the voted one will be more prominent.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Start~**

I tried to reason with Haruhi that what we wear _is_ casual, but she said that normal people don't wear our casual unless it is a special occasion.

I always thought that Ouran was normal. At least in a sense. The makeup is not so normal, but such is life.

So here we are in Music Room 3, wearing what commoners call casual. It matters not what my lovely daughter is in, she always looks like a princess~

"Tama-chan, this theme is so cool! Dontcha think so, Takashi?" Hunny-senpai said cheerfully to me. Mori-senpai just confirmed a soft agreement and walked on to change his clothes.

"It isn't me who you should give praise to! My lovely Haruhi is the one who came up with the theme!" I exclaimed gloriously.

She groaned in response. "Don't brand my name on this. It was only a suggestion. I didn't think you'd go through with it."

I threaded my hand through my hair and looked around. I saw the girls crowded around Hunny eating his cakes and more girls squealing around the twins 'working their magic'.

I looked over to Kyouya as well, who was doing the things he was best known for: calculating balances and typing away at his laptop. He never seems to join in the festivities.

I almost started walking towards him, but Haruhi had already beat me there.

"Kyouya-senpai, you should join us. It can't be that embarrassing to wear my kind of clothes," she reasoned.

"I am not embarrassed, Haruhi," he said calmly, adjusting his glasses slightly, "I am merely doing things that must be done."

I trotted over and grabbed his arm while Haruhi followed suit with the other arm. "Those can be taken care of later, Kyouya!"

For some reason, Mommy seemed to be in total disdain of being taken from his duties. If his scowl was any indication. But Mommy deserves a break and Daddy shall give him one!

I was unaware that Haruhi had long since let go of his arm. When I checked my surroundings, we were a good distance from his 'equipment'. And I think Mommy's scowl got deeper.

"Don't let that scowl mar your elegant face, Kyouya," I said charmingly, "it's not becoming at all. Now, won't you join us in our festivities?"

Indeed, Kyouya's face returned to its somber state, but he walked towards his table of 'retreat' again to do what he does best. Sometimes I worry about him. Mommy's too hard a worker. He'll tire himself out.

I grabbed his wrist to beckon him back and he paused. I did catch a glint of his glasses, meaning he was hiding something yet again. Kyouya was easier to read than even he thought, but I guess it's only my opinion.

"Tell me what's wrong, Mommy," I said seriously, though I did incorporate the nickname. "Usually you're an active participant in our ideas. This isn't because it's Haruhi's idea, is it?"

Another quick adjustment of the glasses. "Of course not, Daddy."

He resumed trying to relinquish my hold, but with less fervor. I, of course, was nothing short of unsatisfied. So I whipped him back and grabbed his shoulders firmly, his back to me, in a swift movement.

I've been known for poor judgement.

A small fraction, which considering our normal clientele isn't so small, of our guests whipped their heads around, determination in their eyes. Until now, I never had really understood the fear my fellow hosts had put in of the girls' innate sense to find this type of thing.

Just then, an idea filled my head. Apparently, if they're here, they expect something to happen. What kind of King would I be if I didn't indulge my loyal subjects in their requests?

Despite my confidence just seconds before, I swallowed. "Kyouya, is there nothing you wish to tell me? I'd like to know what's bothering you." I noticed my voice getting progressively quieter.

I cringed slightly when I felt him claw into my arm. I was creating enough of a spectacle to almost bring the curious girls over and I knew it. If Kyouya wanted to, he could hurt me. I had seen the aftereffects of the last time he was seriously angry at me. That poor car...

Then why wasn't he breaking my embrace like he had so many times previous? I'm beginning to think that he has something bottled up that he does want to convey. He's never been one for publicity.

I heard him sigh heavily and saw his hand go to sift through his hair. Is this avoidance? "Kyouya," I said more solidly, tightening my grip. He tightened his as well, and I was pretty sure it was going to leave a mark.

"Let me go, Tamaki," he said in his steely voice. I did not comply, only instead switching my hands so that it was more like an embrace. I buried my face into his hair, and I was just now noticing he was half a head shorter than me.

"You never..." I paused, thinking on what I was saying, "tell me what's on your mind. It only comes out when you vent. If I have to bring out your anger...I'll endure the consequence. For a dear friend."

"Let me go," he said, his tone laced with venom. Obviously my attempt at sentiment hadn't sunk. Very well. I complied.

Only for a quick second.

Never had I thought I was capable of staring anyone down, but it appears I could. Kyouya wasn't affected. In fact, the anger in his eyes swirled around like a heinous tornado. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing's wrong. I _know _when you're lying."

His glare intensified. I said I was willing to suffer if he got riled up, and I meant it. Best friends helped other friends, and I was doing that. All he had to do was return the favor.

"I can't tell you something you already know," he stated dangerously. But for some reason...I didn't find him threatening. In fact, it seemed like he had some sort of allure. That was the last conscious thing I thought.

I hadn't noticed that I was nearing his face until it happened. It was the lightest of...of that, and I'm not partial to knowing what would have happened past that if Haruhi had not grabbed my collar to alert me. Once again, Daughter saves the day~

"Tamaki-senpai, you know that you're drawing a LOT of attention to yourself, right? Are you two ok?" she asked with concern.

I smiled as confident as a Daddy should, and why not? Daughter was worried and I must reassure her! "Of course! Parents were just talking, right Mo-"

Kyouya had already walked away. Strange. I didn't run when he did that to me...I feel mistreated! "Mo~mmy!" I wailed.

Haruhi covered her ears disdainfully. The expression told me enough. "He's not far, senpai! Don't yell!"

"Haruhi," Kyouya called.

Haruhi and I jumped simultaneously. He disappeared to show up on the opposite side. Would you not be scared too? Anyway, he looked pretty chipper despite the happenings.

"I'd like for you to help me pass out some desserts. For a fee of course," he added, and I'm pretty sure his smile got bigger. "There's also a free installment of a little something for you for every ten customers you serve. I believe you're partial to fancy tuna?"

The bribery seemed to work just fine in my eyes. She rushed away to take orders table by table.

I felt like questioning his opinion on the previous ordeal, but if he threw that back on me...I couldn't answer. It was all my fault. I'm a terrible father...

He turned to walk away and I let him go without the slightest word.

**~BREAK~**

It had to have been that!

Oh my apologies, what that response was for was my thinking over why I did...THAT. You know what. I mulled over and over, and I finally came up with a credible solution.

I did it for our customers.

It was the only reason I could've done that. Whether I know it or not, I usually aim to please. I must have had that in mind when that happened.

My violet eyes danced back and forth, watching the movements of Haruhi trying to serve 10 customers at a time and having the hardest time with succeeding. Such dedication~

"Tama-chan!"

I nearly shrieked when Hunny bent over to stare me in the face. He had his traditional cute face on, and I could feel Usa-chan's ears on my back. "Oh, it's you, Hunny-senpai. Boy, you scared me."

"Whatcha do~in'?" he asked sweetly. I sighed and buried my face into my knees. "I'm thinking."

He blinked innocently. That much I could see. "About Haru-chan? Or about Kyou-chan?"

My head shot up. Then I chuckled solemnly. Hunny-senpai really is intuitive at times. "Both, actually."

He poked my forehead. "Silly Tama-chan! You love both of them! But you love Kyou-chan different than the way you love Haru-chan~"

My face heated up in a bright red color, and I know because I could see my reflection in Hunny-senpai's eyes. "That's not what I was thinking about! And what do you mean 'in a different way'?"

He then gave me a bored look. "Oh brother, you _still_ haven't figured it out. I'll just leave you to it, Tamaki."

His smile returned, he straightened, and then proceeded to skip away, going in the direction of the desserts.

I loved those two? Ok, that much I knew. However, loving the two of them differently was confusing. Did he mean I was IN love with one of them? B-But...who a-and how? I never noticed it before.

It could be Haruhi. I made her Daughter so quickly, and I'm always complimenting her. Plus she is pretty, and always there when I need a friend. She'll whip me into shape if I need it, but not without a little fun as well.

Then again, it could be Kyouya. I was so attached to him from day one, and he was my very first friend here in Japan. Despite my annoying him, he's been there for me as well. I know when there's something wrong (although today proved I never know what), and he can tell the same for me. Both he and Haruhi will go to great lengths for me, and they'll both scold me if I do something stupid.

...I get it now!...If only that were true. There's got to be something to show I'm in love with one of them. I know because of what Mother said that they are both truly in love with me, but does it work the other way around?

"No, this is too hard to choose between!"

"Oh good, we thought you were dead."

I looked from my knees to see the Hitachiins. As if my strife wasn't bad enough. "What do you two need? Can you not see I'm thinking? Go corrupt someone that isn't me or Daughter..."

"'Bout what, Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"That's why we thought you were dead. You looked so deep in thought, it was scary," Hikaru followed up.

"I was thinking about what Hunny-senpai said to me," I responded to the younger twin. They both stared at me questioningly, and I already knew they wanted to know what Hunny-senpai said.

"He said I loved both Kyouya and Haruhi, but I loved Kyouya in a different way. I think it means I'm in love with one of them, but for the life of me I can't figure out who."

"It's so obvious that you in love with," they started together. "Kyouya," Hikaru said. "Haruhi," Kaoru said.

That made it _so_ much easier.

"It's gotta be Kyouya, _Kaoru_," Hikaru said bitterly. "I mean, look at how close the two are. He's not nearly as mushy with Haruhi as he is with Kyouya-senpai."

"Even if that were true, you're only saying that because you have a crush on Haruhi!" Kaoru threw back.

"That's enough out of you two. I can't believe I thought you two would actually be able to help," I said sadly.

"Haruhi, Kyouya-senpai! Come over here a minute!" Kaoru called out.

I paled in horror. W-What were they planning on?

I immediately ducked for cover when they arrived, avoiding the penetrating gazes I knew I'd get. "To fill you in..." I heard the twins say, and then they started whispering.

"Is that so?" Kyouya said.

"Are you for real?" Haruhi remarked in surprise.

While I felt I could, I tried to crawl away to a distant corner. I didn't get the chance, for the twins grabbed my collar and dragged me back. I put on my best pleading look, but the four looked all business. Whatever words I had died immediately.

"Do you love one of us, senpai?" Haruhi asked, kneeling in front of me.

"According to Hikaru and Kaoru, he loves both of us. But one of us is loved differently. He thinks we love him just because of what his mother said," Kyouya clarified, adjusting his glasses with a smirk.

"That's what the boss said," the twins said, nodding deviously.

I slouched further to my knees, hiding as well as I could. If I were fortunate, someone would show up and distract them...or make things worse.

"What about who he kisses first? Doesn't that mean something if he works up the guts?" Haruhi asked generally, and although I'm sure she meant that innocently, I was wounded. Not to mention that put me in a deeper hole than I was in.

I could tell from the looks on the dopplegangers' faces that they _knew something_.

"Well, I don't know about that particular method..." Hikaru said with an evil smirk on his face. I shivered. He WAS the more tricky twin. "Boss doesn't always think his actions through, so he MAY kiss one of you on accident. So we _could_ use that, but given the chance it had happened after he found this out, we can't risk it. It'd be too easy."

I sulked further, but I truthfully didn't know whether to be grateful or distressed.

"I understand it now...Senpai already kissed one of us. That's all you had to say, senpai. I'm not sour," Haruhi said lightly, finishing with a bright smile. Seeing her bright smile made me immediately rejuvenated, and I couldn't resist the notion to hug her tightly.

"So cute! Too cute for words! Just so adorably cute!" I practically squealed. She squirmed frantically, but I just couldn't help it. I don't care what happened between me and Kyouya, nothing was cuter than when Haruhi was being understanding!

Kaoru chuckled. "So I WAS right, Hikaru! Boss does love Kyouya-senpai."

I froze and Haruhi slipped away from my grip. I forgot the situation at hand and now I'm in trouble...

"Kyouya-senpai, what about you?" The twins and Haruhi asked at once. I sighed disdainfully. Haruhi was getting more influenced by the twins every minute. Next thing you know, she'll offer to play matchmaker with the twins.

"I'll leave that," Kyouya said, breaking my thoughts, "to your inferences." I could see the hints of a smile on his face, so I was sure he found it amusing. That's good, because I certainly didn't.

The three got devious smiles on their faces, and while Kyouya paid it no mind, I couldn't help but notice. That had to mean trouble.

"We'll see about that..."

Me and my big mouth.

**~End Chapter~**

**I'm sorry you guys...Thankfully this was a page longer than I expected. I'll see about getting the next one done next time I have some spare writing time on my hands.**

**Until then, Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki out.**


End file.
